One-shot - Minhas Escolhas
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella sabia que não teria escolha. Ela nasceu filha de um grande Chefe. O seu destino já estava decidido, seria a mãe da tribo e a esposa do próximo Cacique. Todavia, ela queria mais, almejava bem mais e quando se encontrou com aquele que todos temiam percebeu que o seu futuro poderia ser diferente. Ela finalmente pode ter uma escolha... O que ela escolheria?


**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Minhas Escolhas**

Autor (a): Paula Halle

Beta: Rose J.

Shipper: Bella & Edward

Genero: Romance

Classificação: +18

Sinopse: Bella sabia que não teria escolha. Ela nasceu filha de um grande Chefe. O seu destino já estava decidido, seria a mãe da tribo e a esposa do próximo Cacique. Todavia, ela queria mais, almejava bem mais e quando se encontrou com aquele que todos temiam percebeu que o seu futuro poderia ser diferente. Ela finalmente pode ter uma escolha... O que ela escolheria?

* * *

**Capítulo Único **

Corri pela mata com um pequeno sorriso, os meus pés se movendo com rapidez, os meus cabelos longos flutuando atrás de mim, sorri mais ainda quando cheguei ao rio, sem parar, mergulhei indo tão fundo quanto podia e emergindo em seguida. Flutuei sobre a água fria me deliciando com a frescura da água, conforme o sol batia em minha pele.

Fiquei ali por várias e várias horas, só deixando os problemas para trás, assim como as obrigações e exigências.

As imposições do meu pai.

Anseios da tribo.

Desejos de Jacob.

Grunhi quando tudo voltou a minha mente e afundei na água. Emergi com uma carranca.

Parecia que nunca teria um momento de paz sequer.

Exigiam tanto de mim, que mesmo longe deles, eu não conseguia tirá-los da cabeça, mesmo ardentemente desejando aquilo.

Nadei para a margem, torci os cabelos e deitei-me sobre a relva macia para que o meu corpo secasse, assim como minhas peles. Felizmente estávamos no verão, então só usava o couro sobre os seios e a minha feminilidade, mantendo a minha pureza protegida dos homens, não gostava muito da idéia de que depois de casada não precisar mais cobrir os seios, ao contrário das outras mulheres da tribo, era um pouco tímida com o meu corpo.

Olhei para baixo e senti a minha pele aquecer ao imaginar ficar com os seios a mostra.

\- Bella? - ergui a cabeça quando vi Jacob e grunhi.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Estava preocupado, não apareceu para ouvir a prece.

\- Já conheço as preces de cor. - me levantei lhe dando as costas.

O ouvi suspirar e se aproximar de mim.

\- Bella, você é a filha do Chefe. É importante estar lá quando se fazem as preces todas as manhãs.

\- Não vejo o porquê. - resmunguei me afastando, mas ele agarrou o meu braço grunhindo.

\- É assim que deve ser, é seu dever como filha e será como mulher do futuro Chefe. - o empurrei.

\- Ainda não é o meu companheiro, não pode dar ordens a mim.

\- Já estamos comprometidos, o seu pai já aceitou.

\- Contra a minha vontade.

\- Eu a amo, Bella.

\- Sei disso, mas não te amo, Jacob. - ele estufou o peito.

\- Ama outro? Lutarei por você. Quem é? - grunhindo fiquei longe dele.

\- Ninguém! Só não quero me casar com você.

\- O que há de errado comigo?

\- Nada, é um lutador forte e valoroso, mas o meu coração não bate por você.

\- Nem me deu uma chance, Bella.

\- Uma chance? - perguntei confusa, ele assentiu se aproximando, antes que falasse mais, ele agarrou os meus ombros me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo.

Arfei arregalando os olhos, ele não se importou, me apertou mais ao sue encontro e esmagou os seus lábios nos meus.

Fiquei estática por alguns minutos, mas quando dei por mim o soquei no estômago, ele ofegou me olhando com raiva.

\- Bella...

\- Não pode me tocar.

\- Vai ser minha! - ele grunhiu e neguei.

\- Nunca! - e corri.

O ouvi me chamar e correr atrás de mim, mas sempre fui uma das mais rápidas da tribo, entrando pelas árvores, não demorou muito para eu despistá-lo.

Continuei me embrenhando na mata, correndo o mais rápido que podia, indo mais e mais fundo, para longe de tudo.

De Jacob, do meu pai, do que era exigido de mim.

Como a filha do Cacique da tribo, eu teria que ser a companheira do próximo Chefe, mas eu não queria Jacob, não queria ninguém de lá, na verdade. Às vezes sentia como se o meu coração não pertencesse à tribo. Não sabia a quem ele pertencia, mas não era lá.

Parei por um momento para descansar, as minhas pernas ardiam, assim como o meu peito, respirei fundo e me preparei para correr mais, quando ouvi vozes.

\- O que acha dessa? - ouvi um resmungo, em seguida uma risadinha.

\- Alice, já tirou fotos demais.

\- Como vou provar que viajei, se não tirar milhares de fotos.

\- Para quem você precisa provar que viajou?

\- Sei lá, qualquer um que perguntar.

\- E quem vai perguntar?

\- Você sabe ser um estraga prazeres, sabia? - a mulher resmungou, o homem bufou.

\- Perdoe-me, só estou entediado.

\- Diga algo que não sei?

\- Você é chata.

\- Edward... – ambos pararam de falar de repente, dei um passo para trás, o meu pé partindo um graveto e o som reverberou pela floresta, só agora reparei que não havia som de nada, nem pássaros, nem pequenos animais, parecia que até o vento se escondeu.

\- Sentiu isso?

\- É humano?

\- É alguma coisa. Você ouviu algo?

\- Não? Você viu algo?

\- Não.

Dei mais um passo para trás pronta para correr, quando me virei, vi duas pessoas estranhas me encarando, engoli em seco vendo o casal, só uma olhada e sabia o que eles eram.

\- _Wendigo!_ – sussurrei dando mais uns passos para trás, os dois se entreolham e depois de volta pra mim.

Era fácil ver que não eram humanos, nem como nós. Eles eram muito brancos, com olheiras sob os olhos, ambos com olhos dourados, o homem era mais alto, ainda assim, a mulher era tão assustadora quanto.

\- Uh? Do que me chamou?

\- De _Wendigo._

\- Achei que era isso mesmo. Você a ouve Edward?

\- Não. Sua mente é silenciosa. – sem pensar, toquei na minha cabeça e o demônio sorriu, engoli em seco, enquanto dava uma boa olhada em seus dentes.

Não pareciam pontudos, mas o demônio podia enganar.

Ele muitas vezes usava a aparência para nós enganar a ficar perto e assim atacar. Ambos eram muito bonitos, a mulher tinha o cabelo escuro e curto, um rosto delicado, já o homem tinha um rosto forte e era bonito, atraente até... não era assim que começava...

\- Você a vê? – o homem perguntou e ela estranhou a pergunta e ainda mais a resposta.

\- Não.

Isso a fez olhar mais para a mulher, ela não podia ver? Ela parecia poder ver.

\- Claramente há alguma magia no povo dela.

\- Sim, pensei isso. Acha que por isso não a ouve?

Do que aqueles dois falavam.

\- Bella. – ela ouviu Jacob gritar e olhou em pânico para os demônios.

Por um momento temeu que Jacob os machucasse, em seguida balançou a cabeça, eles que machucariam Jacob, ainda assim...

\- Bella... – ele voltou a gritar e ela olhou para trás, mas quando se voltou para os dois, eles haviam ido.

Estranho.

Jacob finalmente a alcançou. Ele agarrou o braço dela, parecia muito bravo, nem ligou.

\- Por que fugiu?

\- Me deixe em paz Jacob. – se desvencilhou dele e correu. Dessa vez na direção da tribo, podia sentir Jacob logo atrás, mas não lhe deu atenção.

Ainda estava brava com ele, porém a visão dos dois seres místicos, era tudo em que pensava.

[...]

Zafrina penteou o meu cabelo com calma, desfazendo os nós, mecha por mecha, bocejei querendo me deitar. Havia corrido muito hoje.

\- Viu algo interessante na mata hoje?

Hesitou por um momento.

Não havia contado para ninguém sobre a visão _Wendigo_, não sabia se temia que não acreditassem, ou que os homens saíssem para caçar, por algum motivo não os temia, tiveram a chance de fazer mal a ela, assim como a Jacob, mas só foram embora.

Dando de ombros, passou a brincar com o seu colar.

\- Não.

\- Jacob parecia triste.

\- Não gosto dele. – Zafrina suspirou.

\- Ele é um guerreiro valoroso.

\- Não o amo.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e passou a transar o longo cabelo da jovem índia.

\- Se ama outro, podemos falar com o seu pai... – neguei puxando os meus joelhos para cima e os abraçando.

\- Não, não sei o que quero, mas não quero Jacob.

\- Entendo.

Ela duvidava que a outra entendesse. Que qualquer um entendesse, de fato.

Eles nunca entenderiam, o seu coração parecia estar além da tribo.

Ao terminar, Zafrina se levantou estendendo a mão para mim, neguei virando para o lado.

\- Não quero jantar.

\- Seu pai se zangará.

\- Não ligo.

Ela suspirou novamente e saiu.

Sabia que estava errada, mas ainda assim, se casar com Jacob não parecia certo. Apertou o colar com força rezando para mãe.

Ela sempre dizia que nossa tribo era protegida por uma magia antiga, que nos protegia do mundo e do mal. Mas a nossa magia era maior que isso, estava em cada um de nós e nos acompanharia onde fossemos.

Contudo não era como se fossemos a algum lugar.

Nunca ninguém saíra da tribo.

Se alguém partiu nunca foi falado, mas não era importante, pois nenhum deles queria sair, eles gostavam dali, da proteção, da vida, da tribo.

Eu sempre achei que gostasse também, mas depois que mãe morreu, as coisas ficaram diferentes, exigiam de mim mais e mais.

Eu não era mais Bella, a filha do pai e mãe.

Agora eu era a filha do Chefe, a mulher do Jake, a próxima mãe da tribo.

Era uma honra ser todas elas.

Mas em meu coração, eu não queria.

Eu queria mais...

Não fazia ideia do que eu queria.

Com a cabeça mais confusa que nunca, eu dormi, rezando para mãe me dar um sinal de que eu tinha que viver para a tribo como ela viveu e quando acordasse, eu estivesse pronta para aceitar as minhas responsabilidades com a tribo.

[...]

Saí da tenda bocejando, vi todos reunidos, me juntei a eles confusa, pai estava no centro.

\- Não se esqueçam, não andem sozinhos. E fiquem com a tribo, como sempre, a nossa magia nos protege, mas fora da tribo ficamos fracos.

Todos assentiram, vi Jacob ao lado do pai e bufei.

Ele já devia estar tentando aprender como um Chefe se comportava. Pronto e ansioso para ser o próximo Cacique.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e sorri para Zafrina.

\- Ouviu o pai?

\- Sim, Zafrina. – ela estreitou os olhos e sorri.

\- Menina... – pai se aproximou de nós, ele apertou o ombro de Zafrina, em seguida veio até mim, a sua testa encostando-se à minha com carinho.

\- Pai.

\- Ouviu as notícias?

\- Quais?

\- _Wendigo._ – arregalei os olhos e ele assentiu pesaroso.

\- Viu... viu eles?

\- Os rapazes quando foram caçar, viram três.

Havia mais?

\- Oh, e o que faremos?

\- Nos manteremos longe da floresta. Eles não ficarão para sempre. Felizmente a magia protegeu os caçadores e os demônios não viram eles.

Assenti, uh talvez fosse disso que os dois falavam... que não me viam ou ouviram.

\- Zafrina?

\- Pai?

\- Mantenha as mulheres sempre por perto. – ela assentiu.

Zafrina meio que tinha assumido as tarefas da mãe como a mulher do Chefe, ela era irmã do meu pai e a única que sabia a importância da tribo tanto quanto o pai.

\- Pai? – Jacob se aproximou.

\- Fale filho?

\- Não acha melhor deixar alguns homens vigiando os arredores da tribo.

\- Está certo filho. – ele sorriu para Jacob e fiz uma careta, ele viu e me olhou bravo.

Outros vieram atrás do pai, em busca de conselhos, ou até dando ideias ou só comentando a situação. Lembro-me de ser uma menina e ouvir todos o chamando de pai, de "Pai" e a "Mãe" assim, foi quando aprendi que o Chefe da tribo e a sua mulher eram mais do que só os lideres. Eles eram os pais de todos nós, independente da sua idade ou gênero, todos éramos os seus filhos.

Ainda assim não podia me ver como a mãe deles.

Deixei-os conversando e fui andar, aproveitei que eles ainda não começaram a vigiar tudo e fugi para o meu recanto.

Talvez fosse a última vez que iria.

Então assim que estava longe da tribo eu corri, descontroladamente, só corri.

Sem olhar para nada, sem me importar com nada, me conectando a mata, a natureza e a vida. Eu corri e corri... quando cheguei ao rio, mergulhei sem hesitação, como sempre, deixei o meu corpo boiar sentindo o sol em minha pele, me aquecendo ao mesmo tempo em que a água me refrescava, era o paraíso.

Mas em breve nem isso eu teria.

Maldito _wendigo._

Bufando, nadei para a margem, fui até a relva deitando-me e sorri quando o sol passou a secar a minha pele, de repente uma grande sombra me cobriu e abri os olhos irritada só pra dar de cara com ele.

\- _Wendigo._.. – guinchei me levantando tão rápido que minha a testa bateu na dele, a dor explodiu na minha cabeça e o olhei brava, ele se afastou parecendo arrependido.

Era o demônio de ontem, o alto.

\- Você está bem? – esfreguei a minha testa confusa, ele suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado sorrindo. – Deve estar doendo bastante. – ele esticou a mão para minha testa e me afastei bruscamente, ele fez uma careta.

\- Desculpe, não queria te assustar. Só queria... vê, a minha mão é gelada, vai ser bom.

Mais curiosa aproximei o rosto e ele sorriu enquanto colocava a mão na minha testa, o olhei admirada.

Era como o rio quando estava muito frio para nadar.

\- Você me chamou de _Wendigo,_ mas você fala a minha língua.

Abri a boca, em seguida fechei.

Será que devia mostrar que o entendo?

Minha tribo não era tão isolada, padres das cidades já vieram até nós, sabíamos a língua do homem civilizado, além do nosso próprio idioma que usávamos em ocasiões especiais.

O demônio suspirou parecendo triste.

\- Uma pena que você não me entenda. Gostaria de saber o seu nome.

\- Bella. – falei sem pensar e ele sorriu brilhantemente.

Ele era muito bonito.

Nada como os homens da tribo.

Ele era muito branco, o seu cabelo brilhava ao sol, sorri e me inclinei mais para ele.

\- Sou Edward.

\- Edward?

Que nome estranho para o _Wendigo._

\- Achou que eu tinha um nome assustador? – assenti e ele sorriu mais. – Você sabe que eu não sou humano, não é?

\- _Wendigo_. – repeti e ele negou.

\- Bem, não exatamente. Mas não sou demônio.

\- O que é?

\- Uh? Vampiro?

\- O que é Vampiro?

\- Eu.

\- É mal?

\- Alguns são. Mas até os humanos são, não é? – assenti em acordo.

\- O que vampiro faz? Por que diferente?

\- Bebemos sangue para viver. – me afastei um pouco e ele suspirou.

\- Não vou te machucar, Bella.

Ainda estava meio duvidosa, mas ele sorriu e pegou a minha mão.

Olhei para as nossas mãos unidas confusa.

Ele era pálido e eu mais morena, era diferente, mas era bom, olhei para ele, ele sorriu.

\- Bella. – falou o meu nome e o olhei mais atentamente.

\- Sem sangue morre?

\- Sim.

\- Machuca para beber sangue?

\- Só animais.

Torci o nariz, mas ainda era melhor que humanos.

\- Mas já bebi de humanos. – mais uma vez o olhei, como... como se pudesse ver tudo dele, não podia ver nada, claro, mas os seus olhos...

Sem pensar muito ergui a mão e toquei a sua testa, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos e me deixou tocá-lo.

\- Bella... – me afastei dele quando gritaram o meu nome e levantei em um pulo.

Jacob.

Ele olhou em volta, mas sem que eu falasse nada ele ficou de pé.

\- Virei amanhã. – e sumiu na floresta.

Olhei em volta admirada por sua rapidez.

Uh vampiro.

Não _Wendigo._

\- Ah, aí está você. Não ouviu o pai, não é pra sair sozinha.

\- Jacob, me deixe em paz. – gritei me afastando antes que ele me alcançasse.

\- Bella...

Ele começou, mas nem me incomodei em ouvir, só corri de volta para a tribo.

Minha mente fervilhando com as minhas novas descobertas.

Com Edward...

Sorri, já ansiosa para vê-lo amanhã.

[...]

\- Você não tem irmãos?

\- Na tribo somos todos irmãos.

\- Mas nenhum de sangue?

\- Não. Igual a você.

\- Sim, os outros são meus irmãos, assim como na sua tribo.

Assenti.

Já havia passado uma semana, eu vinha todo dia e ele sempre estava ali, me esperando.

Sentado, só me esperando.

E assim que eu chegava, ele estendia a mão para mim e a pegava sem hesitação, então nós conversávamos.

Sobre tudo.

A tribo.

Sua família.

Suas coisas favoritas.

Minhas coisas favoritas.

Sobre tudo.

Menos sobre o mais importante, mas acho que ambos temíamos aquele assunto.

O futuro.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou vendo que eu fiquei quieta e sorri, querendo falar sobre tudo, menos sobre o futuro.

\- Estar calor, vamos nadar?

Soltei a sua mão e pulei na água, ao emergir o vi tirando os seus panos, ao contrário dos homens da tribo, os seus cobriam ele todo, mas agora ele estava se livrando deles e ficando somente com um, que cobria a sua intimidade, rapidamente ele pulou na água, nadando até mim.

\- A água está boa.

\- Sim e eu amo nadar. Podia viver na água. – suspirei jogando a cabeça para trás, de repente fui puxada para os seus braços e o olhei ofegante, ele sorria.

\- Você fica linda na água.

Sorri e timidamente o abracei pelo pescoço.

Flutuamos juntos na água, só nos olhando, foi estranho era como... como se pertencemos um ao outro. Durante os últimos dias viemos a nos conhecer melhor, a entender como cada um era e no meio do caminho, eu acabei... soltei Edward surpresa com os meus pensamentos.

\- Bella? – ele me olhou preocupado, senti o meu rosto se aquecendo e nadei um pouco mais pra longe. – O que houve?

\- Eu só...

\- Me diga. Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Gosto conversar com Edward. – ele riu.

\- Eu também gosto. Gosto de aprender sobre Bella. – ri e inconscientemente acabei voltando para perto dele.

\- Gosto de aprender sobre Edward. – repeti, ele sorriu.

\- Gosto da Bella. Amo a Bella. – sussurrou e tentei me afastar, mas dessa vez ele não deixou, me abraçou mais apertado e juntou os seus lábios aos meus.

Ofeguei com o contato, mas ele não se incomodou, apenas me beijou mais.

E não foi como quando Jacob me beijou.

Foi quente, foi doce, profundo e fez o meu coração bater, o meu corpo todo se ascender por ele.

Ofeguei em sua boca e ele colocou a sua língua dentro, fazendo o beijo mais intenso e único.

Quando se afastou o encarei ofegante.

\- Bella... – ele murmurou e o empurrei nadando para longe.

Ainda chocada com a sua declaração e seu beijo.

Jacob disse milhares de vezes que me amava, que ia se casar comigo, me roubou um beijo, mas ele nunca me fez sentir como Edward me fez agora.

Tão... viva.

Ao chegar à outra margem do lago, Edward ainda me olhava, mas eu só corri para longe, de volta para tribo.

E isso era algo que Edward nunca fez, ele nunca me seguiu até a tribo, o que fiquei aliviada, ele respeitava o meu lar.

O que nós tínhamos era nosso e não tinha nada a ver com a tribo.

Assim que cheguei, fui ajudar as mulheres para ocupar a minha mente. Para tentar entender o que aconteceu. O que ele fez comigo.

As mulheres como sempre, faziam cestas, ou preparavam a comida ou estava curtindo o coro para roupas, mas eu só as ajudava distraidamente. Vi Zafrina me olhar, ela já havia percebido que algo estava errado, mas ela me deixou lidar com tudo sozinha.

No fundo eu sabia, que sempre que ela suspirava era como se dissesse "Entendo", ela até que entendia, por isso me deixava entender o que eu precisaria fazer.

Acho que no fundo ela só esperava que eu aceitasse que eu era a filha do Chefe e a próxima mãe do meu povo.

Mas a cada vez mais, eu sentia que não era. Que nunca seria.

[...]

Eu evitei ir ao rio por dois dias, não sabia como encarar Edward.

O que dizer, ou fazer na sua presença.

Sabia que devia esquecer tudo sobre ele. Sobre nós.

Mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em ir para ele.

Estava caminhando pelo campo, recolhendo algumas verduras quando vi um movimento nas árvores, primeiro achei que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas ao ver as folhas balançando, olhei mais atentamente e ofeguei ao vê-lo.

\- Edward. – guinchei, olhei em volta pra ver se não tinha alguém.

O vi sorrindo e me desesperei mais ainda.

\- Vai embora. – ele negou e mais uma vez olhei em volta.

Ai céus!

Olhei ao redor de novo e ao não ver ninguém, larguei a minha cesta e corri para a floresta, não demorou em ele estar ao meu lado, correndo na mesma velocidade que eu.

Eu sabia que isso era muito lento para ele.

Eu sabia tudo sobre ele.

Sua força, sua rapidez, sua beleza, sua sede e o seu amor.

Chegamos à beira do rio e paramos.

O encarei ofegante e ele só sorriu.

\- Você enlouqueceu?

\- Sim.

\- Edward...

\- Você não voltou.

\- Eu fiquei com medo.

\- De mim?

\- Não, nunca. De mim.

\- Por quê?

\- Quero abandoar tudo. – ele sorriu e agarrou o meu rosto me beijando com força, joguei tudo para o ar o abraçando de volta, o beijando de volta.

Logo nos beijos se tornaram mais e mais urgentes, ansiosos, necessitados, ele me deitou sobre a relva ficando sobre mim, tirando as nossas roupas no processo, ficamos pele com pele.

Ele beijou o meu corpo, seus lábios frios correndo por minha pele, aquecendo por onde ele passava, queimando.

Logo as suas mãos se juntaram aos seus lábios, fazendo coisas com o meu corpo que não faziam sentido, esse calor, essa necessidade, não sabia de onde vinham, ou melhor, vinham dele, ele estava causando aquilo.

Era tudo ele.

-Edward… - a minha voz nem parecia minha, era chorosa e necessitada.

\- Bella... - ele clamou com uma voz que se igualava a minha.

Seus lábios voltaram para os meus, em um beijo urgente, a sua boca devorava a minha, tomando posse, me fazendo dele só com o seu beijo, mas era só o começo.

As mãos se tornaram mais urgentes, mais exploradoras, as nossas roupas há muito esquecidas no chão ao nosso lado.

Quando ele tocou entre as minhas pernas, senti o meu corpo todo se arquear, o olhei entre assustada e excitada quebrando o nosso beijo, meus olhos fazendo perguntas que me confundiam, me assustavam, mas também me fazia ansiosa.

\- Edward?

\- Está tudo bem. – ele prometeu e assenti.

Eu confiava nele, eu o amava.

Era isso.

Amor.

Eu amava Edward. Eu amava Edward.

Ele me beijou novamente e dessa vez quando ele me tocou, eu não me incomodei, eu só deixei meu corpo e meu coração no controle.

Seus dedos me tocaram avivando o meu desejo, fazendo crescer e crescer.

Edward afastou a boca da minha e o encarei ofegante.

\- Bella... – ele sussurrou tocando o meu rosto, sorri o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Sim. – disse sem hesitação, o vi respirar fundo, como se precisasse se controlar, afaguei o seu rosto até que ele me olhasse, quando os seus olhos escuros encararam os meus, eu sorri.

\- Eu quero você, Edward.

\- E eu você, Bella. – sorrindo me ergui um pouco beijando o seu queixo e mandíbula, ele grunhiu baixo, ofeguei um pouco ao senti-lo entre as minhas pernas.

Tentei olhar, um pouco curiosa, as mulheres da tribo falavam sobre isso quando achavam que nós, as mais novas. não ouvíamos.

O ato de acasalamento. Era prazeroso, elas diziam, outras nem ligavam, só o achando necessário para ter filhos.

Então eu sabia que os homens encaixavam a sua intimidade a da mulher, mas eu não sabia exatamente como era.

\- O que está fazendo? – só agora notei que Edward não se movia e me olhava.

\- Eu quero ver.

\- O quê? – meu rosto se aqueceu mais uma vez e ele riu. – O que, Bella?

\- Sua intimidade. – falei baixinho e ele riu.

Vi ele se afastar e se sentar sob as suas pernas e o observei, grande, cumprido e em pé.

\- É isso?

\- Sim. – assenti ficando mais quente, ele riu, voltou a se deitar sobre mim e o senti bem entre as minhas pernas, o fogo de antes voltou forte.

\- Vai... vai colocar em mim?

\- Sim.

\- Doerá?

\- Um pouco, afinal é a sua primeira vez. – assenti.

Sabia disso também, céus se fizesse isso não poderia me casar com Jacob, muito menos ser a mãe para a tribo. Eu estava me entregando a Edward, ele podia não ser o _Wendigo_, mas ele também não era humano.

Pai nunca aceitaria.

\- Bella... – Edward chamou e o olhei, ele parecia muito concentrado e o senti se esfregando em minha intimidade.

Gemi agarrando o cabelo da sua nuca.

\- Bella... – ele chamou mais uma vez, um lamurio necessitado, então abri as minhas pernas e sem resistir as enrosquei em volta do seu quadril, o puxando para mim.

\- Edward, venha.

Ele gemeu e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço enquanto se afundava em mim, gritei cravando as unhas em suas costas, uma dor surda começou dentro, mas eu não queria que ele parasse.

Eu queria tudo dele.

Queria ser dele.

Eu havia tomado a minha decisão.

Eu era de Edward.

[...]

Flutuamos juntos na água. Ele sorriu e ri sentindo a minha pele fervendo, só ele me causava essa reação.

\- O que faremos amanhã?

\- Correr pela floresta. – assenti em acordo.

\- E depois de amanhã?

\- Nadar no rio. – ri.

\- E depois?

\- Subir nas àrvores. – bufei.

\- E depois?

\- Conversar.

\- Edward... – grunhi, ele riu e veio até mim me abraçando.

\- O que você quer minha Bella?

Desde que fizemos amor, que foi como Edward chamou, não havíamos feito de novo.

Já havia se passado alguns dias e eu queria estar com ele de novo, mas ele queria que eu descansasse, pois eu poderia estar machucada, mas eu estava ótima. E o queria.

\- Uh... aquilo.

\- Aquilo?

\- Sim aquilo. Amor. – ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Quer fazer amor comigo?

\- Sim. – meu rosto se aqueceu e ele riu antes de me beijar com vontade, gemi em sua boca o agarrando.

Ele riu contra os meus lábios e nos afastamos ofegantes.

Sem me soltar, ele saiu da água indo para a beira do rio, me deitou lá, ficando sobre mim, com a sua mão afastou a água do meu rosto e voltou a me beijar.

Beijamos-nos longa e lentamente, provando e saboreando a boca um do outro, só se afastando quando eu precisava de ar, só eu, porque a sua boca foi para o meu corpo, ascendendo o meu desejo por ele, mais e mais.

Logo os seus beijos passaram a ser mais urgentes, só me deixando mais e mais excitada.

Passeando por meus seios, que ele provocou e seguindo para a minha intimidade, que ele tocou com sua mão e boca, me levando a um prazer que nunca pensei ser possível.

Fazendo-me gritar e gemer, me perder e me esquecer até do meu nome, só conseguia me lembrar do dele.

Quando ele voltou para a minha boca, a sua intimidade se uniu a minha, não foi como na primeira vez, dessa vez foi só prazer.

Não teve dor.

Foi como fogo, me queimando de dentro pra fora, aumentando, aumentando até tudo explodir e nós estarmos mais e mais unidos que antes.

Sorrindo, deitamos lado a lado, mãos unidas, assim como o nosso destino, entrelaçado.

Eu só tinha um futuro agora.

Com Edward.

Mais tarde naquela noite me sentei à fogueira com as mulheres, tracei uma cesta distraidamente, Zafrina sorriu e baixei os olhos.

Céus, eu fiz. Fiz de novo.

Eu era de Edward.

O que iria fazer?

Eu não podia ser mais a mãe da tribo.

Eu nunca quis, mas agora eu não podia mais.

\- Algo errado, Bella? – olhei para a minha tia e forcei um sorriso.

\- Nada, só pensando.

\- Em quê?

\- Ah em nada de especial.

\- Entendo. Uh Jacob está bonito hoje. – olhei de relance para ele e neguei.

\- O de sempre. – ela assentiu e vi que olhava na direção de pai e Jacob.

Os olhei também e eles falavam muito.

Pai sorria, Jacob parecia satisfeito, eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

\- Bella? – Zafrina chamou e a olhei.

\- Sim?

\- Jacob falou com o pai.

\- Sobre? – murmurei voltando a minha cesta.

\- A união de vocês. – a olhei.

\- Não...

\- Bella, sabe que é inevitável. – engoli em seco.

\- Mas... – olhei mais uma vez na direção deles e me levantei bruscamente.

Eu não quero isso.

\- Bella? – ela chamou tentando segurar a minha mão, mas a empurrei.

\- Não! – gritei correndo para longe da tribo.

Para longe de tudo.

Eu iria casar com Jacob.

Se eu não tomasse uma atitude ou não fizesse algo.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, eu precisava chegar ao rio.

Ele podia nem estar lá, mas eu precisava ficar onde nós nos tornamos um.

Ao chegar à beira do riu, caí de joelhos tomando fôlego, ouvi um barulho e quando olhei para cima, ele estava lá.

\- Edward. – ofeguei em uma batida de coração, ele estava na minha frente me pegando nos braços.

\- O que houve?

\- Pai vai casa eu com Jacob.

\- Casar? – assenti.

\- Eles falaram hoje. Jacob quer casar. – ele negou me abraçando mais forte.

\- Não. – me afastei para olhá-lo.

\- Edward...

\- Vamos embora.

\- O quê?

\- Sei que eles são a sua tribo, mas nós nos pertencemos Bella, você é a minha companheira.

\- O que é companheira?

\- Quer dizer que é minha e eu sou seu.

\- Ok, somos companheiros. – ele pareceu aliviado por eu concordar.

\- Vamos.

\- Agora?

\- Bella? – assenti.

Ele tinha razão.

Eu não podia voltar.

Eu era _um_ com Edward agora, se voltasse para a tribo, poderia não conseguir voltar para Edward e não havia vida sem Edward.

Ele se agachou me mandando subir em suas costas, havíamos feito aquilo algumas vezes e já sabia o que esperar.

\- Segure bem.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele levou as minhas mãos aos lábios, suspirei sentindo a sua frieza, assustadora no começo, mas tão reconfortante agora.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella. – ele sussurrou antes de começar a correr.

Diferente de mim quando Edward corria, era além de rápido, ele era uma sombra, não podia ser tocado e nem alcançado.

Em pouco tempo estávamos longe da tribo, na borda da floresta, vi uma grande cabana surgindo.

Ao chegarmos cada vez mais perto, reconheci a casa gigante das histórias de Edward. Ele dizia que a sua família estava lá, era aonde todos vieram passar uma tal de férias.

Quando estávamos quase na porta, ele me colocou no chão e pegou a minha mão.

\- É grande.

\- É sua. – o olhei confusa, ele sorriu e pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos beijando a minha boca.

Quando se afastou sorria e sem soltar a minha mão, entramos na casa e no seu mundo.

Estava deixando a tribo para trás.

Todas as tradições e a vida que conhecia, mas tudo valia a pena por Edward, por nós.

Olhei para ele e sorri.

Foi a ele quem escolhi e pela primeira vez me senti livre.

Eu estava deixando a tribo e ia ser difícil, mas foi a primeira vez que eu fiz uma escolha.

**E eu escolhi Edward.**

_**Fim**_

* * *

N/A: olaaaaa povo pervooo

Feliz aniversário pra mim \o/

Mais um ano com vocês

E vamos torcer para ter muitos mais

Eu como uma das poucas autoras persistênte beward, tenho muito orgulho das minhas fiéis leitoras

Vcs que são as divas

Vcs arrasam

Obrigada por passarem mais um ano comigo

E espero que muitos outros ainda venham

Amooo vcs minhas pervas e pervos


End file.
